


Forgotten?

by cheshire_cat99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno is there but not really, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Sad Kageyama Tobio, You have to look for it though, forgotten birthdays, same as in high school but as college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_cat99/pseuds/cheshire_cat99
Summary: Kageyama never really had birthday parties or anything before, but his two boyfriends and newly made friends wouldn't forget his birthday, would they?





	

         Kageyama could never say he expected much from anyone on his birthdays. For the most part those days were just like any other day of the year, with the exception of a couple presents thrown in here and there. He grew up in a distant household where his parents were always working and were hardly ever home at the same time. So celebrations were out. Growing up he didn’t really even have friends either. He could probably count the birthday parties he was invited to on his two hands if he cared enough too.

         His social life has been going reasonably better as of late. He was able to go to college with a scholarship provided from his volleyball skills. At first it was a rocky start when he joined the college’s volleyball team, mainly to do with Hinata but there were some other problems thrown in. After that was cleared up Kageyama actually made friends with his teammates. A great improvement from the relationships Kageyama had with his middle school and high school volleyball teams. The classes had been hard, but not completely unbearable.

         Kageyama was actually heading back from the library one night of studying when he bumped into his old middle school senpais. Surprisingly, his senpais Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, attend the same college that Kageyama goes to. After that running into them and talking a bit became a common thing. Eventually they invited Kageyama out for coffee with them as a ‘catch up’ date of sorts. It honestly felt awkward at first because they didn’t exactly part on the best of terms back in middle school, especially between Oikawa and Kageyama. Iwaizumi was able to break the ice between them easily enough though. Kageyama had always liked Iwaizumi and after seeing that Oikawa wasn’t out to get him anymore, they got along just fine. Soon they were texting and hanging out regularly.

         What Kageyama already knew was that neither of his senpais were on the college volleyball team, even though they were amazing volleyball players back in the day. Oikawa was surprisingly majoring in photography, a hobby he had since he was a young child, and Iwaizumi was studying to be a children’s volleyball coach. He already has a job as an assistant coach for a nearby school.

         Kageyama’s still not entirely sure how he ended up in a relationship with the both of them, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were already dating before they were reunited with him. From Oikawa’s childish humor and Iwaizumi’s protectiveness, Kageyama feels comfortable and loved between the two. Content.

         Now, waking up to a cold bed vacant of his two boyfriends is not how Kageyama would want to start his birthday off with. Maybe instead, being sandwiched between his said boyfriends, with Oikawa sprawled over half of the bed taking all of the covers and Iwaizumi with his arms around Kageyama’s middle. That would be more preferred.

         After finally gaining the will to move, Kageyama untangled himself from the multitude of blankets that Oikawa insisted in having on the bed. Kageyama headed over to the kitchen to see if that’s where his boyfriends were. Instead, he finds a cooling pot of coffee, a dirty mug in the sink, and a note on the counter nearby. Opting for milk instead of coffee, Kageyama fixes himself a glass and sits down to read the note. It’s easy to tell right away from the handwriting that it is from Iwaizumi. The brief letter was on how Iwaizumi forgot that he had scheduled an early practice with his volleyball kids. He will not be home until well into the afternoon, but he wished Oikawa and Kageyama a good day and that he loves them. At the end of the note was a message for Oikawa to not forget to go get the groceries this time. There was slightly more pressure on Kageyama’s name and the added message at the bottom, but that was it.

         As Kageyama finished his milk he got up to fix himself a bowl of cereal. When the cereal was about half gone and starting to turn soggy, Kageyama heard a toilet flush from the hall bathroom and then hears Oikawa come out. As Oikawa passes by the table with a grunt, Kageyama looks up and says morning, Oikawa gives him a quick peck on the head and goes to fix himself a cup of coffee.

         “Did Iwa~chan already leave? He was in a rush~.” Oikawa says in a sleepy voice. It takes him a good forty minutes at least to fully wake up in the mornings and be able to function for the rest of the day. (Over half that time is spent getting ready though.)

         Kageyama grunts in reply. “He left one of his little notes again” pointing to the note on the table.

         After the quiet breakfast, much of it involving staring on Oikawa’s part, Kageyama gets up to leave the table and get ready for practice. Kageyama mentally debates reminding him that it is his birthday today. He expected Oikawa to mention something about it. He normally keeps up with the dates and events happening. In the end he decided, if his boyfriend did forget about it, Kageyama didn’t want to call him out about the matter.

         Once dressed and about to leave, Kageyama is putting on his shoes in the doorway when Oikawa comes up hugging him from behind. “Have a wonderful day Tobio~chan,” resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “And if you ever need anything just call either Iwa~chan or I.” Unlike Kageyama and Iwaizumi, Oikawa has nothing planned today. Kageyama says he will and with a quick kiss he is out the door, but a scarf is thrown at him before the door closes, hitting him in the back of the head. He turns around to see Oikawa laugh blowing him a kiss as he was closing the door. With a warm scarf now at his disposal, Kageyama went out into the December snow.

* * *

 

         Practice was normal for the most part, as it would have been any other day. The team did bunch of exorcises and running, and he and Hinata practiced their quick. Before team finished up for the day the senpais reminded the team about the practice match coming up with Nekoma. Nothing was mentioned about his birthday.

         After the morning practice, Kageyama went to his college classes. He only had three but the time between them was oddly apart. When he was leaving his second class of the day and heading toward the library he passed Hitoka in the hallway. When they made met, she grinned broadly and came towards him saying, “Kageyama I heard that it’s you-,“ before breaking off mid-sentence and rethinking. She fidgeted before continuing. “I-I heard from Hinata, t-that it’s the day you got your test scores back for English. H-how did you do?”

          “Huh?” Taken aback by Hitoka’s sudden conversation change it took him a second to reply. “Oh. Uh, I got a 77?” Kageyama replied, taken aback by Yachi’s enthusiasm drop.

          “Oh you did? Great!” Yachi replied back nervously. “You’re doing a lot better then. I was hoping the study groups had been paying you off. W-well I have to get going to my next class. See you later then Kageyama!” With that Yachi was off, leaving behind a confused Kageyama.

         Kageyama checks his phone constantly for messages from either Iwaizumi or Oikawa throughout the rest of the day. He almost got caught with his phone out even during one of his lectures. He even started typing out messages to send to them, but then opted not to, and ended up deleting them. He knows they haven’t been boyfriends for that long, and it could be possible that they might not know that it is his birthday. But they did used to be his senpais in back middle school before things went bad between him and the team. He knows the team celebrated his birthday that year one year they were together, because he remembers getting a cupcake out of the ordeal before they went back to practice.

         The only highlight to happen was that Kageyama’s history professor never showed up. After five minutes passed when class was supposed to begin, everyone got a message on their phones saying that the class was canceled. No lecture, no homework.

         So with practice done and classes done early Kageyama began the walk back to his shared apartment. Kageyama put in his earplugs and tugged his scarf to fit more snugly. Kageyama was about halfway home before someone runs into him, landing both him and the person on the ground. Of course the person was unstoppable ball of energy named Hinata, who else.

         “Dumbass Hinata. Watch where you are going damn it.” Kageyama yells at him with no chill.

         Hinata just looks up and has the gall to squawk at him. “What?! Kageyama?!” Hinata continues, now with a stupid confused look on his face, “Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?”   

         “The professor never showed up, so class was canceled” replied Kageyama as he was getting up brushing snow off his clothes. Hinata jumping up with no care to his dirty clothes.

         “How can I be sure you just didn’t skip class, Bakayama? Are you that dumb?” Hinata challenged, dodging Kageyama’s hand trying to smash his head.

         “Why would I lie about skipping class to you? I know you hardly ever showed up for morning math class. You only started going because your grades were threatening your place on the team.” Before Hinata interjected Kageyama continued while walking past, “Anyways I’m going home. Don’t run into other people Dumbass.”

         He probably got a good ten steps away before Hinata actually jumped on his back, demanding him to stay a bit.

         “What, Why?” “Umm… Let’s practice our, uh, receives?” Hinata answered unsure.

         “Receives?” ‘Not tosses or our quick?’ Kageyama thought.

         “Yeah! Those!”

         Kageyama was never one to say no to volleyball.

* * *

 

         Kageyama and Hinata practiced for over an hour before Kageyama deemed it was time to go, with the excuse of homework and what not. Really he just wanted to be with his boyfriends. During the said practice, whenever Hinata’s phone went off he would immediately jump to it. Once or twice Hinata got hit in the head with a volleyball because of it, after that Kageyama just hit him with the ball on purpose. Kageyama figured it was Kenma texting Hinata, but he never saw him text this much before.

         Even after Kageyama has packed up and turns to Hinata, he sees him still typing frantically on his phone. Kageyama goes to tell him good bye when he gets the first phone call on his phone that day. He pulls out his phone to find the call coming from Iwaizumi. With one last look at Hinata to find him already looking his way, he gives him a wave good bye before answering the phone.

         “Hello Iwa” Kageyama starts with.

         “Kageyama hey. Listen I know it is late but could you do me a favor?”

         “Hmm, sure what is it?”

         “Listen I told Oikawa to go get groceries today and get his lazy ass off the couch. But wouldn’t you know, he didn’t do it. Again.”

         “So you want me to get them.”

         “Yup. Love you. See you soon?”

         “Yeah, see you soon.”

         “I’ll message you the list. Love you babe.”

         “Love you too.” With that Kageyama hangs up.

         “Sooo, you’re going to the store?” Hinata says appearing nowhere, making Kageyama jump out of his skin. Effectively evading another hit towards his head Hinata continues jumping to the side to walk by Kageyama. “Good I need to go too.”

         “Dumbass you live in the other direction from me.” Kageyama says. Hinata just ignored him.

         The list that Iwaizumi texted him seemed more like a scavenger hunt than a grocery list. Kageyama didn’t even know if half the items on the list were edible or not. He would never admit it but Kageyama was thankful that Hinata was there. If not, he would have been stuck in the corner store for over an hour. He was so busy finding the items that he didn’t notice Hinata picking up a cake to purchase. The list was so long that it took both Hinata and Kageyama to carry all the bags back to Kageyama’s apartment.

         It’s been dark by the time they make it to Kageyama’s apartment. The entire time walking back Hinata had been talking nonstop. By the time they make it into the apartment complex Kageyama is positive that Hinata is talking that loud on purpose. They go up the stairs and make it to the door. Kageyama has to put his bags down to get his keys out to unlock the door. He doesn’t notice that Hinata has stopped talking.

        The apartment is dark surprisingly when they go in. “I’m home” Kageyama says his greeting while toeing off his shoes. Hinata does the same only quieter, following Kageyama into the kitchen to put down their bags. Once the bags are put away and with still no answer, Kageyama heads toward the living room prepared with Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s names on his lips.

        Hinata beats him to it, dashing in front of him and turning on the lights, bathing the room in a bright glow. Before Kageyama’s eyes adjust he hears the word “Surprise” said by a bunch of familiar voices and then there is confetti everywhere.

        In his living room Kageyama’s whole team, including a couple of his classmates from lectures, and none other than Iwaizumi and Oikawa, are holding onto empty confetti poppers. Everyone comes up to Kageyama and wishes him a happy birthday. Momentarily paralyzed, Kageyama slowly blushes from his neck up.

        Iwaizumi and Oikawa break away from the group and come up to Kageyama hugging and kissing him.

        Iwaizumi was the first to say something. “I’m sorry we couldn’t out right say happy birthday this morning but we wanted to surprise you.” He patted Kageyama’s head with a large grin.

        Meanwhile, Oikawa decided to throw himself allover Kageyama. “Oh Tobio~chan, it was so hard to keep it a secret from you this morning and you were so quiet and forlorn looking too~.”

       “Wha- guys!” Kageyama says looking between the two.

       Before anything else could be said Hinata came bounding up. “Bakayama come oooon, I carried your cake all the way over. Now come cut it so that we can all eat.”

       “Huh? When did you get a cake?” Said Kageyama, as he was being dragged by Hinata to the birthday cake, already being lighted with candles by his senpais.

       The surprise party was the least of what Kageyama was expecting on his birthday, but it was definitely one of his best birthdays as of yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, so criticism is welcome.


End file.
